The present invention relates to a presser foot for a sewing machine.
Presser feet for a sewing machine are known. However, prior presser feet have been deficient in various manners. First, the soles and their support plungers of the presser feet have not been sufficiently secured against rotation. The springs of the presser feet have been exposed, they have been relatively hard, and it is difficult to alter their spring force. The materials being sewn can become trapped in the springs, resulting in bending of the springs, thus rendering them unusable. The plunger guide is subjected to relatively high wear, which leads to a rise in the noise level, particularly in the case of high-speed sewing machines.